enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Popis najpoznatijih NLO susreta
Pregled najpoznatijih NLO susreta koji se često eksploatiraju u raznim TV serijama i filmovima. 19. stoljeće * 1800: 29. ožujka, Prediger Fritch iz Quedlinburga uočava malu točkicu kako prelazi preko sunca u 6 sati * 1802: 27. veljače, Prediger Fritch iz Quedlinburga uočava malu točkicu kako prelazi preko Sunca u sjeverozapadnom smijeru i ubrzava * 1839: 2. rujna Cupper vidi pomicanje NLO-a ispred sunca * 1849: 12. ožujka, Sidebotham vidi pomicanje točkice ispred Sunca * 1859. i 1862. također viđenja objekata ispred Sunca od Lescarbaulta Lummisa * 1897.: travanj, legenda da se u gradiću Aurora, Teksas srušio nepoznati leteći objekt u kojem su mještani pronašli mrtvo tijelo i pokopali ga uz sprovod 20. stoljeće * 1913. i poslije viđenja poznatih Brown Mountain svjetala na nebu u SAD-u * 1942. 24. i 25. veljače, NLOi iznad Los Angelesa, poznato kao "Battle of Los Angeles" Vojska izlazi na ulice, nastaje panika. * 1944. Foo Fightersi, šarene sfere uočene od vojnih aviona diljem svijeta * 1946 i poslije: Fantomske rakete, objekti sa karakteristikama navodećih raketa uočavane iznad cijele Skandinavije- Švedsko min. obrane zabrinuto * 1947. 23. lipanj, incident na otoku Maury SAD, kada su NLOi napali Harolda Dahla koji je sakupljao panjeve. Dahl, njegov sin i pas s bili u čamcu kada je naišlo 6 NLOa ispustilo nekakvu svjetlosnu zraku koja je ubila psa i ranila sina. Idućeg jutra Dahlu je na vrata došao "čovjek u crnom" koji mu je zaprijetio da ne priča o tome * 1947.: 24. lipanj, Kenneth Arnold uočava NLOe i nastaje izraz "leteći tanjuri" * 1947: 4. srpanj, incident u Roswellu, NLO srušen na ranču kod Roswella, vojska objavljuje da je u pitanju samo meteorološki balon * 1948: tzv. zelene lopte prijavljene iznad nekoliko baza američke vojske; slijedi ju zvanična istraga * 1948: 7. siječnja pilot Captain Thomas F. Mantell pogiba dok slijedi NLO * 1948: Incident u Kapustin Yaru gdje je navodno oboren NLO u obliku cigare od strane ruskog MiG-a * 1949. 20. kolovoza astronom Tombaugh (otkrio Pluton) izjavljuje de je vidio 6 do 8 trokutastih oblika, kod Las Crucesa, New Mexico, govoreći da ne vjeruje da su zemaljskog podrijetla; nakon toga on viđa još mnogo toga kao i "zelene lopte" * 1950. 15. kolovoz, Nick Mariana menađer baseball lige i njegova sekretarica su provjeravali igralište kada su se pojavila leteća svijetla na nebu koja su uspjeli snimiti kamerom * 1952.: 24. srpnja iznad Carson Sinka u Nevadi (SAD) dva pilota John L. McGinn i John R. Barton sa dičnim vojnim karijerama su bili svjedoci NLO-a dok su upravljali bombarderom B-52. Piloti su vidjeli tri sjajne letjelice za koje su prvo pomislili da su F-86 borbeni lovci, ali onda su shvatili da se nalaze previsoko (3300 m) i letjeli su u savršenoj "V" formaciji što je vrlo netipično za vojne zrakoplove. Letjelice su nakon nekog vremena odjurile ogromnom brzinom, a kada su piloti poslije sletjeli saznali su da na nebu nisu letjeli nikakvi civilni ili vojni avioni, slučaj je otišao u poznatu "Plavu knjigu" * 1952: "Washington flap", brojni kontakti sa NLO letjelicama od strane svjedoka i radara u Washingtonu DC. Rezultiralo stvaranjem "Robertson Panel" protokola od CIA u kojem sve NLO svjedoke treba izvrgnuti ruglu i diskreditirati NLO grupe * 1953. Američki vojni pilot Felix Moncla nestaje dok lovi NLO * 1954.: Na stotine viđenja NLO-a u Francuskoj, poznato kao "French flap" * 1954.: prijavljeni nepoznati sateliti u orbiti, upleten i astronom Clyde Tombaugh (otkrio Pluton) * 1955. Kelly-Hopkinsville susret, grupa nepoznatih bića izašla iz šume i maltretirala obitelj u jednoj kući. Nije bilo krvi već samo isprepadanih ljudi * 1957. Brojni automobili gubili brzinu i zaustavljali se zbog velikih NLOa u Levellandu, Texasu i New Mexicu, poznati kao "1957 flap" * 1959.: 2. veljače- devetero planinara pogiba pod tajnovitim okolnostima u blizini planine Holat Sjahl(mansijski naziv, u prijevodu Mrtva Planina), na području sjevernog Urala. Na odjeći žrtava su pronađene značajne količine zračenja. Zbog neobičnog uzroka smrti planinara, te viđenja vatrenih kugli u obližnjem mjestu(Ivdelj), neki istražitelji sumnjaju u upletenost izvanzemaljaca. Događaj je poznat pod nazivom Incident kod prolaza Djatlova(Dyatlov Pass Incident) * 1961.: 16. rujna bračni par Betty i Barney Hill tvrdili da su ih bili oteli izvanzemaljci, prvi takav slučaj u javnosti * 1964.: 24. travnja, policajac Lonnie Zamora tvrdio da je imao bliske kontakte sa vanzemaljcima. Dok je bio u potjeri za nekim motorom oko 17h i 45 min začuo je neku eksploziju u blizini te je odmah otišao u obližnji napušteni spremnik dinamita u pustinji. Tamo je vidio nešto što je izgledalo kao auto okrenut naopako i dvije bijele osobe oko njega. Kada su ga primjetila bića su pobjegla u vozilo i poletjela, začulo se tutnjanje i Lonnie se bacio u stranu jer je mislio da će eksplodirati. Letjelice je odletjela iza horizonta * 1965: 9. prosinac Kecksburg incident- Kecksburg, Pennsylvania, SAD tisuće ljudi gleda veliku sjajnu goreću loptu u barem šest država i Ontariu, Kanadi. Padala je preko Detroita, Michigan/Windsor, Kanada područja, prijave o palim metalnim ostacima preko Michigena i sjevernog Ohia i uzrokovanje soničnih eksplozija u zapadnoj Pennsylvaniji. Generalno mišljenje je da je u pitanju Meteor. Unatoč tome nekih svjedoci u malom selu Kecksburgu, tvrde da se nešto srušilo u šumu. Neki su vidjeli plavi plamen iz šume i javili policiji. Drugi su vidjeli letjelicu oblika klipa kukuruza, no vojska je tvrdila da je pretražila šumu i ništa nije našla. * 1965: astronaut Frank Borman fotografira NLO koji je pratio let Geminija 7 * 1967: 19. ožujak Stephen Michalak tvrdi da je susreo NLO koji ga je opržio svojim motorima. Nakon toga bio je bolestan nekoliko mjeseci, no svaki doktor koji ga je pregledao je rekao da nije mentalno bolestan * 1967: 4. listopad Shag Harbor incident- u noći oko 23h 20min javljeno je u medijima da se NLO srušio u vode blizu Shag Harbor, Nova Scotia (istočna obala Kanade). Barem jedanaest ljudi je vidjelo kako niskoleteći objekt ide prema luci. Brojni svjedoci prijavili eksplozije i zvukove rušenja. Nakon što se srušio objekt je svijetlio i ljudi su odmah poslali ribarske brodove da spase ljude, no letjelica je potonula, a na mjestu gdje je potonula bila je masna, žuta pjena i sumporasti miris. Nakon dva dana marinci ronioci pretražuju dno, no nije bilo službene izjave da je išta nađeno * 1969: Jimmy Carter, predsjednik SAD-a vidi NLO na nebu * 1969: Neil Armstrong, astronaut, prijavljuje da je vidio dva NLO-a kada je Apollo 11 sletio na Mjesec * 1971. Delphos, Teksas NLO ostavlja znak na tlu u obliku svjetlećeg prstena * 1973: Pascagoula otmica- 11. listopada Charles Hickson (42) i Calvin Parker (19) pecaju na rijeci kada nailazi NLO i tri bića ih unose u letjelicu gdje su bili paralizirani 20 minuta dok ih je mehaničko oko skeniralo * 1974: Berwyn Mountain incident- oko 20h 30min, 23. siječnja viđen veliki disk na nebu iznad Clwyda u Walesu (VB). Mnogi svjedoci pozvali policiju, dolazi vojska i zatvara područje * 1975: otmica Travisa Waltona, 5. studenog Travis Walton nestaje na nekoliko dana- vraća se sa pričom da su ga oteli vanzemaljci, piše knjigu o tome koja se adaptira u film * 1977: Colares flap, NLO napada stanovnike Brazilskog otoka, sisajući im krv svjetlosnim zrakama- 35 ozljeđenih, otok evakuiran * 1978: Valentichov nesanak, australski pilot prijavljuje NLO neposredno prije nego što je zauvjek nestao * 1979: Marshall County incident, šerif prijavljuje čudno sjajno svjetlo koje se sudarilo s njegovim vozilom * 1980: Cash-Landrum Incident, 29. proosinca oko 21 sat troje ljudi se vozilo u autu bluzu Huffmana, Teksas. Kada se od nikud pojavila letjelica oblika dijamanta i sletjela ispred automobila. Trio se zaustavio obilazio letjelicu koja je ispuštala plamenove. Nakon 15 minuta letjelica polijeće i pojavljuju se helikopteri koji ju okružuju. Letjelica odlazi. * 1980: Incident u Rendleshamskoj šumi - najpoznatiji Britanski NLO incident. Nick Pope, britanski agent i visoki vojni dužnosnik je izjavio da je taj incident veći od onog u Roswellu, uglavnom oko Božića NLO slijeće u šume Suffolka što stvara velike pomutnje, kao panika ljudi, stampeda krava... * 1982: Baikonur Cosmodrome prepad, lansirno mjesto privremeno zatvoreno zbog prepada i sabotaže od strane NLO-a u lipnju * 1985: Tbilisi-viđenje, putnici i piloti sovjetskog putničkog aviona gledaju u čudno svjetlo tijekom leta iz Tibilisija u Tallinn, siječanj * 1986: Height 611 UFO Incident, 29. siječanj NLO se srušio u Dalnegorsku, SSSR, na brdu. Tri dana kasnije dolazi grupa ufologa na to mjesto koje je spaljeno i jedino pronalaze komad filma, kojeg daju razviti no na njemu nema ništa * 1986: 16. studenog grupa NLO-a prati 50 minuta putnički avion "Japan Air Linesa" let 1628 * 1986.: 17. studenoga- Anchorage, Aljaska japanski pilot So Terauchi koji je pilotirao Jumbo Jetom na visini od 10,600 metara doživljava susret sa neobičnim letjelicom koja je osvijetlila njegovu kabinu i izvodila nevjerojatne manevre u zraku. To je trajalo oko sedam minuta, kada je otišla; da bi se nakon 5 minuta pojavila letjelica nekoliko desetina puta veća od Jumbo Jeta koji je 70 metara dugačak, obasjana plavom svjetlošću. Kontrolni toranj u Anchorageu nije ništa zamječivao, a letjelica je nakon par minuta nestala i avion je sretno sletio. eng * 1990: Belgian flap, nekoliko masovnih viđenja crnih trokutastih NLO-a u Belgiji, belgijsko ratno zrakoplovstvo ima radarske susrete i objavljuje snimke * 1990: Montréal, Québec, Kanada NLO, 7. studeni, preko 40 ljudi uključujući policiju gleda preko 3 sata u NLO iznad hotela u Montréalu * 1994: 16. rujna, učitelji i više osoblje škole Ariel u Ruwi, Zimbabve je bilo iznenađeno kada su učenici stari od 5 do 12 godina došli prijaviti da se leteći tanjur spustio na školsko igralište. Znano kao Bliski susreti treće vrste u Africi * 1996: Varginha incident, poznati brazilski incident kada se srušio NLO u Minas Gerais, Brazil. Višestruka viđenja čudnih bića za koje su neke djevojčice mislile da je vrag u pitanju. Bića viđena i na dječjoj rođendanskoj zabavi, što je navodno inspiriralo redatelja Shiamalana za scenu u filmu "Signs" * 1997: Mexico City snimka NLO-a. * 1997: Phoenix, Arizona NLO incident, višestruke sporo pomičući svjetlosne formacije iznad metroa u Phoenixu 21. stoljeće * 2001: 11. rujan, navodno snimljen NLO za vrijeme napada na WTC * 2001: 29. rujan jedan mađarski vojni pilot je snimio odličan snimak NLO-a iz svog aviona u sred bijela dana iznad Budimpešte, Mađarska.http://www.rense.com/general15/pilotufo.htm * 2004. Meksička zračna patrola snimila sa infracrvenom kamerom svijetla- NLOe * 2005: 27. travnja Bijela kuća evakuirana kada NLO ulazi u zabranjenu zračnu zonu i nestaje. Objašnjeno kao: "Oblak ili nekoliko ptica" * 2005: NLO-i prijavljeni i snimljeni u Kaufmanu, Teksas * 2005 - Rockaway Beach, Queens NLO je uočen iznad vode blizu nečeg što je izgledalo kao nosač aviona. Nestalo je brzo kako se i pojavilo * 2005 - Woodside, Queens Pet letećih tanjura se pojavilo iznad Woodsidea, Queens u studenom 2005. Viđeni su iznad cijelog Queensa i područija Manhattana. Nestali su jedan po jedan. * 2005 - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma] Dječak vidi ovalno jako svijetlo kako leti pri velikoj brzini i onda nesaje * 2006 - Kent, Engleska 25. ožujka Ovalna kugla je viđena kako lebdi iznad lokacije u Kentu. Zatim odlazi prema zapadu. slika * 2006 - London, Engleska 17. lipnja oko 22 sata u noći, 5 crvenih kugli je viđeno kako leti iznad grada blizu Londona * 2006. 20. rujna Predviđeno slijetanje raketoplana Atlantis odgođeno je za jedan dan kako bi posada istražila da li "manji, crni objekt" blizu shuttlea predstavlja nekakvu opasnost, priopćili su u srijedu dužnosnici NASA-e. Posada je objekt primjetila dok su kamerom promatrali Zemlju, utvrdivši da se kreće istom brzinom i istom orbitom kao shuttle. Pretpostavka je bila da je riječ o komadu leda ili dijelu raketoplana koji je otpao prilikom ranijih inspekcija. članak * 2006. 1. prosinca - Sibir objavljeno nekoliko članaka da se srušio NLO u području sibirkih šuma i izazvao manji požar eng * 2006. 27. listopada- Tappen, North Dakota U malom gardu SAD-a Tappen, North Dakota jedan je 16-godišnjak ustao u sred noći čuvši čudne zvukove vani i zatekao na njivi dva viskoka vanzemaljca 8 do 9 stopa kako rade nešto stoci. u jednog je ispucao metak iz svoje puške te je ovaj pustio gadan nezemaljski krik, da bi na to drugi vanzemljanin opalio tog dječaka i onesvjestio ga. eng * 2006. 7. studenog - Chicago, Illinois Zaposlenici i piloti aerodroma O'Hare u Chicagu tvrde da su vidjeli ovalni objekt kako lebdi nad jednim od terminala i onda brzo uzljeće gore. * 2007. 27. travnja Knin ( Hrvatska) u 3:30 h primijećen NLO žutog duguljastog oblika kako lebdi 10 minuta nad Kninom tijekom dana isti je primijećen od strane dva pilota nad obalama Velike Britanije Kategorija:Ufologija Kategorija:Popisi